Scent
by Magma823
Summary: Beast Boy notices his wife Ravens scent smells as though it was mingled with another. The last and first time she smelled like that was when they finally became one. So what does this new scent mean? BBRae


**Authors Note: **Hey! :D I'm back with another BBRae one-shot. I really hope you enjoy it and tell me what you thought of it through a review. :]

**PLEASE READ:** The sentences in _italics_ are thoughts…as usual in my stories... There will be some thoughts so this little point will be important. Oh and ALL the thoughts are only BEAST BOYS. :D Kay.

**Summary: **Beast Boy notices his wife Ravens scent smells as though it was mingled with another. The last and first time she smelled like that was when they finally became one. So what does this new scent mean? BBRae

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. D: It's very sad.

* * *

He watched his wife work slowly at the stove, adding herbs and other ingredients to the tofu eggs she was attempting to cook. Of course the eggs were burnt and she probably put way to much salt, but he loved her anyway. She would occasionally try and cook for the Titans but on those occasions it was usually only Starfire who got a full stomach.

He stood there for a minute; still amazed at the fact that he was married to the one woman he loved. She was wearing one of his many shirts that hung down to her thighs and shorts. He always thought she looked stunning and he couldn't help being mesmerized by her. He slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her into a tight embrace. After burying his face into the crook of her neck and inhaling a whiff of her enticing scent he greeted "'Morning Rae." _There's that smell again…that other smell…mixed with hers…_

"We've been teammates, acquaintances, friends, a couple, and a _married_ couple for how long?" she asked him, still mixing the burnt scrambled eggs. "So we've known each other for basically a _long_ time and you still don't know my name?"

He chuckled and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I so _do_ know your name Rae." He said as she turned off the gas and turned around to face him. "It's Raven _Logan_."

"Hm. You're right. The Logan part does seem to have a nice ring to it." She held up her hand and looked at the beautiful ring on her finger that Gar had given to her.

Beast Boy smiled and leaned down to give her another kiss. He did this a lot now, never getting enough of his dark beauty. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she would _let_ him do all this. She didn't know what was crazier, that she fell in love with Garfield Logan, that Garfield Logan well in love with her or that everything actually worked out nicely.

Gar trailed soft kissed from her cheek to her neck, sending involuntary shivers down Raven's spine. He usually greeted her in the morning with kisses and the like, but for some reason he seemed to give her more and more kisses for the past few days. Raven didn't really know why, or actually mind, why he did this more often but Beast Boy was worried about Raven.

The kisses began to become more sensual as he continued the assault on her neck. He pulled their bodies closer and Raven noticed that he was _really_ happy to see her as she felt their bodies touch. After they had started dating and after Raven had finally loosened up slightly thanks to the changeling she started to show more affection. She learned that it was better not to keep everything bottled up otherwise _affection_ would find another way out, just like fear did. (Believe me that was a day that may have scarred the other Titans for life, but Beast Boy pretty much enjoyed seeing Raven in pink…and other stuff.)

Raven gave in to his kisses for a minute but knew how awkward it would be if the other Titans walked in on this little…episode. (Because they knew how it was when they walked in on Robin and Starfires little moments.) She pulled back and gave him a very small signature Raven smile.

"Why are you so…affectionate lately?" she asked him curiously.

He gave her a small smile, smaller then his usual smiles that is, and leaned down pressing his forehead against hers letting out a slow sigh. "I wasn't affectionate before Rae?"

She felt the change in his feelings and frowned slightly. "Gar..? Are you alright? I know this isn't my thing…but do you want talk?"

He stared at her eyes, as if trying to see something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He shook his head and put on a smile, which she could've sworn looked forced. "I'm fine Rae. I just had something on my mind."

"You? Had something on your _mind?_ Doesn't that require thinking?" she said sarcastically.

"Har har Raven." He said with a roll of his eyes and a real smile present on his face. _She can't be. This is the same old Raven. _My _Raven._

At that thought he leaned forward and captured her lips with his once more. He placed one hand on the small of her back, pressing them together once more. Then he slowly moved his kisses down towards her neck again. Pressing his lips against her pale porcelain skin he revealed more of her neck by pulling one side of her shirt down lower with a finger. He trailed kisses until he got to a small sensitive red spot on her lower neck and kissed it tenderly. He felt her shiver and he smiled against her skin. Where he kissed was a small bite mark. The bite mark, to him, represented that Raven was his and _only_ his.

But her scent told him different.

_WHY does it smell like it's not only _her_ scent? _

His ears perked up and he pulled away from Raven.

"Who is it?" she asked her glazed eyes from before back to normal.

"Cyborg." Beast Boy stated, clearly able to recognize his friends' heavy metal footsteps.

Then a few seconds later the Common Room door slid open to reveal a very hungry Cyborg and Starfire, whose footsteps Beast Boy did not hear due to the fact that Starfire was floating a few feet off the ground.

"Glorious morning, is it not my friends?" Starfire greeted them. After a few glances around the room, probably looking for her husband Robin, she continued on her way to the kitchen where she spotted Ravens burnt tofu scrambled eggs. "Please friend Raven, may I bring some of this delectable food to Robin and Nightstar?" The Nightstar she was referring to was her two year old son whom, knowing Robin, was probably trying to get trained at the moment.

Raven nodded, the Tamaranean ways and able to stomach the weirdest things still a strange thing to her. As Starfire floated away with some of Ravens creation on it Cyborg spoke up. "Do you think that stuff's gonna be okay for the little dude?"

"Oh Robin will probably stop her." Beast Boy said with a chuckle. He gave Raven a soft kiss on the top of her nose as Cyborg awed with sarcasm in his voice. "I'll be right back."

As the doors slid shut he stopped and began to think. _Her scent _is_ different…_ He continued to walk to Ravens room, which also became his room after a slight makeover, combining an equal combination of their things. _She still smells like herself…but it's just that it seems like she has _another_ scent mingling with hers._ He froze, sitting down on the bed. _No…she can't…she _wouldn't_…Raven would NEVER cheat on me._

He knew that the last _and_ first time Raven's scent was altered slightly was when they became one. He always though her smell was alluring and the morning after that wonderful night he noticed the change in her scent immediately…it was like a little, just a little, part of him was joined with her.

He loved it.

So this new mingling scent…

_She WOULDN'T. _

But that strange scent, which Beast Boy grudgingly admitted to himself, didn't smell bad. Hell, he thought it smelled great. Not the type of aroma that would entice him as Ravens did, but it actually calmed him down for some reason.

Right now he hated it.

He placed his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. He loved Raven with his heart and soul and thought she loved him the same. She never acted like she was cheating on him…she never acted guilty. But he also knew that Raven was great at hiding her feelings. _But_ he also thought that Raven and he hid no secrets from each other. He couldn't come to admit it to himself that Raven would even _think_ of cheating on him. He wasn't being conceited, he didn't think she wouldn't cheat on him because of _him_ but because she's to caring to do so. She wasn't the type to go behind his back and do something that would hurt him.

She wasn't the type to rip his heart out and tear it to shreds.

And yet he was hurting.

_No. I know Raven…and I _know_ she wouldn't do anything like that._ If anything, Beast Boy wasn't about to admit to himself that Raven was doing this. To believe it he would want more proof then that merging scent.

Even if it was getting slightly stronger by the day.

* * *

A few days went by and Raven was acting the same as usual. She noticed something off on Beast Boy the same day that he had that long thought but she decided not to say anything because she _does_ have a secret of her own that she wasn't sharing…for the moment.

She wanted to be sure about it and not tell Gar beforehand. She didn't want to get his hopes up _or_ down…whichever way he saw it.

Raven had also felt the different and strange changes in Beast Boys moods and the way he seemed to be in deep thought when he assumed no one was watching. This was only going on for the couple of days since _she_ had that decided to keep a little secret. In those few days she felt as if Beast Boy was feeling a little distant and unsure about something and for a few moments she wanted to go as far as probing in his mind to see what he was so worried about but that would be a big invasion of his privacy and trust.

She _didn't_ want to keep secrets from him.

She loved him.

So that one day came where she left _just_ to make sure if she really did have a secret to keep.

* * *

Raven announced to him that she was going into town for a couple of hours and when he asked her why she simply answered "-just wanted to get a couple of books and things."

'_And things.' _Those two words kept repeating in his mind for the couple hours that she was gone. _What THINGS could she be doing?_ For those couple of hours he angrily paced around the whole tower, causing the other Titans and mini Titan to watch him in wonder.

When Cyborg asked him if he wanted to play a new video game he bought with Nightstar Beast Boy told him off saying he wasn't in the mood for his childish actions. _Why the hell did I say that! _He mentally cursed at himself for being so rude and apologized to his buddy who forgave him, knowing something was on his mind.

When Starfire asked if he wanted to taste some of her Tamaranean Yelrik of Fungus he tried to refuse politely but thought the politeness may have been put off by the fact that he was glaring (though he was only glaring at the images of the imaginary man Raven may have been with).

When Robin...actually Robin didn't ask anything after he saw Beast Boys reactions to those other two simple requests.

After a few hours of venting out in the Common Room he headed back to their bedroom and lay down on the bed, trying to convince himself that Raven went out just for books…and not anything or _anyone_ else.

'_And things.'_

"SHUT UP!" he yelled aloud. That's when he caught a whiff of her scent again. He shot up straight out of bed and saw her staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Umm…well I can't really shut up if I didn't say anything." She stated.

"Raven!" he got up and ran towards her, catching her in his arms and pulling her tight. _She's mine. _

"Yes me." She said, her arms slowing surrounding him. "What's wrong Gar?"

He pulled away and stared into her beautiful violet eyes. Then quickly he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. And another. And another.

"I love you Raven…I love you _so_ much." He whispered, his forehead pressed against hers once more.

"I love you too Gar…" she said a small worried smile on her face. "…But what's wrong?"

He stared at her and took a deep breath. "You would tell me _anything_ right Rae?" She nodded, but he noticed a slight hesitation. "…Rae?"

She sighed. "Yes I would."

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her imploringly. "Then why does it feel like your hiding something…?"

She looked at him and backed away. _No…_

"Gar…I-"she started.

"NO!" he yelled out. Her simple act of pushing away from him brought out all the insecurities and frustrations he had out in that single word. "You're…you're cheating on me."

She stared at him, perplexed. "What? No Gar! Of course not! Why would-"

"Maybe because you wanted someone smarter, or handsomer, or less green, or nicer, or-"

"-You're being ridiculous Gar! I'm not-"

"-OR LESS REDICULOUS MAYBE-"

"-GAR!" she yelled, her hair floating menacingly around her head. Something shattered in the room, but at that moment neither of them really cared. "Gar…listen to me…please?"

He glared at her, trying to find it in his heart to say something venomous but he just couldn't do that. Not to her. She looked at him sadly and his expression softened.

"I'm _not_ cheating on you." She said after the minute of silence. "I never, EVER would even _think_ of doing that. I don't see why_ you_ did…"

"Your scent." He cut in.

"What?"

"Do you remember a few years ago when I explained to you how…how you're my mate?" She nodded and he noticed the smallest hint of a smile on her face from that piece of information. "Well do you also remember how I explained to you that everyone's scent is different and I was always attracted to your scent? And as I fell more and more in love with you, and as my animal side claimed you as my mate that your scent grew even more on me?" she nodded once more and he continued. "I hope you remember our first night together, because after that night your scent was altered ever so slightly, because a little part of me became a part of you." She blushed, as she always did, whenever Gar mentioned anything about those special nights. He stopped and she waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"So what about my scent?"

"…It's _different._"

"But…I didn't…"

"Well your scent is mixed a little with another…and it gets stronger each day. If you haven't…_slept_ (he spit out this word like it was a curse) with anyone else…then I don't know why it's different."

They were both silent for a moment.

"…I do." She said just above a whisper.

He remained silent, watching her reaction intently. Her expressionless face broke slowly into a smile.

"You know where I went today?" she asked and he shook his head, eager to find out. "Well I _did_ go to the book store…but I also went to the hospital."

"What? Are you alright? Are you—"

"I'm fine Gar!" she said, still smiling (which was weird for Raven, but she just _had_ to break that secret to her husband).

"Then why did you go to the hospital?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and took a step closer to him.

"Gar…I'm pregnant."

It was right about then that Gar felt like he was going to faint, but fortunately he did not.

"You're…you're…"

"The word's pregnant Gar." Raven stated with a roll of her eyes.

Gar whooped and pulled Raven close, kissing her with passion and extra zeal, the whole fighting ordeal from before forgotten.

"I'm gonna be a Dad!"

"No way? Not the mom?" Raven said sarcastically.

Garfield laughed out loud and pulled her in again for another feverish kiss. _So the scent…THAT's why I didn't dislike it! …That's why I actually kind of _liked_ it. The mingling aroma was from…my…_our_…child. _He chuckled in-between the kisses at his thoughts. _That's why it was getting stronger by the day! Because the baby's growing…healthy I hope. _He gave her one more chaste kiss and held her, watching her affectionately.

"Raven…I'm _so_ sorry I accused you. I was just so…" he trailed off.

"Over dramatic, crazy, a jerk." She said 'helpfully'.

"I was going to say jealous, worried and protective but…" he said with a smile and raised eye brow.

She smiled. "That works too."

Beast Boy leaned over and pulled the neck of her leotard down a few and found his love bite, kissing it softly again. Her…_their_…aroma passed through his super sensitive nose and he loved it. Now that he knew that it was okay that he didn't hate that extra mingling scent (because before he thought it would have been weird if he liked the scent and it was some other guy that Raven was with…he still got mad thinking of that.) he didn't mind that Ravens was mixed with it.

"How long did you know you were pregnant?" he asked.

"Just a couple of days ago. I took a test but I wasn't sure and that's why I went to the hospital. I kept it a secret from you because I was afraid to get your hopes up…or down."

"I would never _not_ like if you were pregnant…well maybe unless it wasn't mine…" Raven raised an eyebrow at the green changeling. He chuckled and continued "Well I _would_ be mad at you. But only for a little while because I just _can't_ stay mad at you. But of course I'd love the child." He placed his hands on her stomach and kissed her softly on the lips again.

She smiled and said softly "Any child of mine will _always_ be yours and only yours."

He grinned and held her tight. "Well Mrs. Logan, I have to say, you smell _delicious_."

He placed his lips on the mark he left on her neck, taking in her scent, the scent that he could _never_ get enough of.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So I hope you liked it. :D And I you enjoyed this BBRae one-shot by me I hope you read my others.

**Walls- **Summary: Some people say that Raven keeps a wall up around her to keep people out. But maybe the walls not there to keep people out… but to see who cares enough to break them down. BbRae

**Change-**Summary: Raven asks Beast Boy "If there was any one thing that you would change about me…what would it be?" and the answer may not be what she was expecting. Would his answer be as satisfactory as Robins answer to Starfire was? BBRae some RobStar

**Life-**Summary: Though their lives had ups and downs, it all came down to this moment…that is, if they have the courage to go through with it. BBxRae

**Shock-**Summary: Raven asked Beast Boy a simple question that for some reason he wouldn't answer. What happens when she gets that answer…in the shower? The Titans don't know what's more shocking…Beast Boys plan…or that Raven agreed. BBRae

Please review to tell me what you thought of my story and if you think I should write some more. :D

Thanks for everything.

~Magma


End file.
